White Fang
The White Fang (ホワイト・ファング, Howaito Fangu) is a fictional organization that appears in the Tales of RWBY series. It is a Faunus terrorist organization in Remnant. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially created as a symbol of the peace between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter. However, in the face of dissension among the ranks and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen, the Schnee Dust Company, most of all the Wolf Pack, with whom they have been locked in a bloody, covert war for years. Their goals are to destroy these institutions and the faction of the former members of the white Fang, and cause the collapse of the pillars of society. The organization's goals were formerly to instill fear of the Faunus into humans. Under Adam Taurus' leadership, their goal changed to the greater extreme of toppling human society and putting a Faunus-ruled dominion in its place with humanity enslaved. Following the Battle of Haven, Adam abandoned his troops, leaving the White Fang leaderless and divided into several smaller sects. The White Fang is first mentioned in the episode "Ruby Rose" and is a major antagonistic group in the series. ".''" :—About the White Fang. Background Origins After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, there were corruption the ranks that caused a dissension among them, prompting the Fanus within the organization to break into two factions: the Wolf Pack, sworn to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans, and protect humanity, while the White Fang became the voice of the Faunus. Initially, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. Radicalization Approximately five years before the events of Volume 1, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who did not share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new direction, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior. The activities of the new militant White Fang include disrupting and causing violence at peaceful protests, such as the Faunus Civil Rights Protest, firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor. One example of such an organization is the Schnee Dust Company, notorious for its "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners". The White Fang and Wolf Pack have always been locked in a bloody years-long conflict that has included theft, disappearances, murders of executives and sabotage. According to Blake Belladonna, although certain number of Humans now treat Faunus as equals, it is not out of respect, but fear of the war reprisals between the White Fang and Wolf Pack. At the same time, the White Fang's barbaric actions have made them unpopular among moderate Faunus and members of the Wolf Pack, who view them as a cult. Sun Wukong, for example, refers to the group as "holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." Objectives According to Roman Torchwick, the current aims of the organization are the complete destruction of human-dominated society with humans either "locked away" or exterminated. This would be achieved by destroying their Wolf Pack and the three pillars of human society - the governments, the military and the schools that train Huntsmen. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, also states her belief that the organization's goals include the extermination of mankind. While this belief may be due to her prejudiced upbringing, it is worth noting that Blake (a former White Fang member) does not refute this accusation despite having previously insisted that the White Fang were merely "misguided" rather than "evil". According to Sienna Khan, the White Fang's intentions are for humanity to fear them. After Adam Taurus kills Sienna and assumes leadership, he expands from Sienna's belief, and decides that humanity are to be enslaved in a dominion ruled by Faunus, and thus planned to engage in a war with humanity with Salem's backing. Members :''See also: White Fang Goons The White Fang recruits a really large numbers of disaffected Faunus, using them as soldiers in their wars. New members are recruited at faction meetings where they are inducted into the group. As a symbol of how humanity has chosen to make monsters out of the Faunus, members of the White Fang chose to figuratively don the faces of actual monsters in the form of Grimm Masks. In the episode "Best Day Ever", Emerald reveals that the White Fang is disappointed in Tukson's abandoning of the organization, suggesting that leaving the organization is punishable by death. Blake Belladonna is a former member of White Fang. Blake later tells Weiss that she regards the White Fang's members as "misguided". Although she clearly still espouses the movement's core beliefs, it is also clear that she no longer agrees with the methods it is using to achieve its ends, and she would prefer to gain equality through other means that do not require violence. Blake's former partner, Adam Taurus, is a high ranking member who recently became the High Leader of the organization. Adam himself states that the White Fang will listen to his directives even if they may be apprehensive on further cooperation with Cinder and her associates. Corsac and Fennec Albain are the White Fang representatives in Menagerie who liaise with significant politicians, like their former leader Ghira Belladonna. Notable Members * Sienna Khan (leader; deceased) * White Fang Lieutenant * Corsac Albain Former Members * Ghira Belladonna (former leader) * Kali Belladonna * Blake Belladonna * Tukson (deserted; deceased) * Fennec Albain (deceased) * Ilia Amitola * Adam Taurus (former leader) Gallery Notable Members File:Sienna_Khan_Portrait.png|Sienna Khan (Leader; Deceased) Allies Former Members File:Blake_Belladonna_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait-V5.png|Blake Belladonna (Leaves) File:Adam_Taurus_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Adam Taurus (Leader; Ousted) Equipment and Abilities Certain members such as the likes of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna are shown to be extremely skilled operatives with unique weaponry. However, the movement's ordinary fighters are armed with mass-produced pistols, rifles and swords and do not seem to be a match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Their tactics seem mostly limited to attempting to overwhelm their enemy with sheer numbers. However, the attempted Dust heist in "Black and White" demonstrates the degree to which White Fang has developed as a powerful paramilitary organization. The organization's Vale cell has at least five Bullheads available, enough to transport numerous troops and several heavy containers of Dust. Unlike the normal civilian models, at least three of these aircraft are equipped with a fast-firing cannon under the nose. Additionally, each aircraft carries a dismount squad of at least five fighters, trained in airborne assault tactics. These Bullheads are also used to transport captive Grimm and release them in enemy territory. Later, the White Fang also acquire access to Atlesian Paladin-290 mech-suits prototypes, captured from an Atlas cargo shipment by Roman Torchwick and his associates at some point. However, these units are likely lost or destroyed after the failed attack on Vale. The White Fang also creates large-scale electronic bombs using stolen Dust, which they use in their attempt to blow up the tunnel and breach Vale's defenses during the events of Volume 2. History Past In the "Black" Trailer, two agents of the White Fang, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, attack a cargo train carrying Schnee Dust Company supplies through Forever Fall to Vale. However, shortly thereafter, Blake leaves the organization due to disagreements with their methods. Synopsis Aligning with Cinder Fall Shortly before Blake's departure, Cinder Fall approached the White Fang in order to gain their support for her cause. Adam, leader of the organization's Vale branch, declined her offer on the grounds that it was not in his interests to fight for a human cause. However, Cinder and her allies returned shortly thereafter, attacking the camp and gaining Adam's support by force. The White Fang thus entered into a "joint business venture" with Roman, a human criminal operating within the city of Vale and an associate of Cinder. Despite Roman and the White Fang's prejudices against each other's species, they cooperate by providing each other with manpower and weapons. Under Roman's direction, the White Fang begin a spate of Dust robberies throughout the city, stockpiling large amounts of Dust and also driving up Dust prices massively. Roman's involvement with the White Fang is later revealed to the organization at large, where he addresses a rally of White Fang members and recruits at a faction meeting. Although initially met with skepticism and outright anger, Roman manages to win them over by pointing out their mutual enemies among the governments and schools. He also provides the White Fang with new equipment and weapons, including Atlesian Paladin-290 units stolen from the Atlas military. Mountain Glenn The organization later establishes a base of operations in Mountain Glenn, an abandoned urban expansion to the southeast of Vale. There, the stockpiles of stolen Dust are loaded onto a train, which is planned to be purposely blown up in the tunnels adjoining Mountain Glenn and Vale's capital city to provide a breach in Vale's defenses, allowing Grimm to enter the city and wreak havoc. However, the plot is executed prematurely due to the interference of Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck. Although the breach occurs, the Grimm incursion is quickly contained by many Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon Academy and the Atlesian military. In the aftermath, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai hand Roman over to the authorities. Although many White Fang soldiers are lost in the tunnels during the failed attack, Adam assures Cinder that their partnership will continue. Attack on Beacon During the Vytal Festival, the White Fang executes a massive coordinated attack on Vale in conjunction with a series of other actions orchestrated by Cinder. In the chaos of a much larger Grimm invasion of the city, a White Fang detachment led by Adam launches a direct attack on Beacon Academy itself, also releasing large numbers of Grimm from Bullheads and allowing them to run wild. At the Academy, Adam confronts his former partner and traitor Blake, crippling Yang Xiao Long during their battle. After wreaking massive amounts of havoc and damage on Beacon Academy, killing students, defenders and civilians, the White Fang withdraws only when the Wyvern Grimm arrives at Beacon Tower. After the Attack Months after the attack on Beacon, the White Fang continues to work with Salem's Faction and Adam has arranged a meeting between Hazel Rainart and their leader Sienna Khan. Some time later, in Menagerie, Corsac and Fennec Albain state that the Vale branch has become a splinter group that no longer follows Sienna's directions. Though upon learning that Blake has returned to Menagerie, they secretly plan to contact Adam on the matter. Shortly afterward, Ghira reveals that Adam is planning a coup along with an assault on Haven using information obtained from Ilia's seized Scroll. The coup comes to a head with Adam's meeting with Sienna, the result of which is the death of Sienna and Adam's replacement of her as High Leader of the White Fang. See Also External links * White Fang RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The White Fang shares its name with a novel written by Jack London, as well as the character the novel is named after. The novel follows the perspective of White Fang, a wolfdog, as he sees the world of Humans and endures the hardships it brings, which turn him savage. By the end of the novel, White Fang is tamed by a man named Weedon Scott, and his savage nature turns into a more peaceful one, until he eventually saves Scott's life. Category:White Fang